Inexperto
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: [AU; Lemon] Hay una infinidad de cosas que pueden hacerte considerar como un "inexperto" pero Hibiya Amamiya no es de las personas que se preocupan por ello, incluso si llega a ser algo tan importante que solo Kisaragi Momo puede ayudarle. "Eres tan inocente, tan...inexperto..."


**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual (Lemon) en este capítulo y en próximos.

**Aclaraciones: **Momo tiene 17 y Hibiya 15.

**N/A: **Bien, yo aquí corrigiendo los pequeños errores que quedaron gracias a lo apurada que estaba ese día publicando la historia. (¡Lo siento!)

Preferiría que no me pregunten cuándo lo actualizaré, porque seguramente sea hoy o mañana.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Project/Daze y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

* * *

No podía soportar el dolor, pero él pensaba que lo disimulaba perfectamente.

Esa mañana no debería de ser muy distinta que las demás. Como siempre despreocupadamente se levantaba a la hora que quería, sacaba del refrigerador lo que necesitaba y regresaba a la cama dispuesto a seguir descansando, ya que su Líder no podía regañarlo; él era solo un "niño pequeño".

Aunque aquello a veces le jugara en contra, también podía aprovecharse: los niños tienen que dormir un mínimo de 12 horas para estar bien descansados. Y, a pesar de ya contar con 15 años, lo seguían tratando como si fuera uno, pero sabía cómo disfrutarlo al máximo cuando quería.

Hoy se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que el _Mekakushi-Dan_ había salido a por suministros al centro comercial y como el joven de cabellos castaños no se levantaba, decidieron dejarlo _solo _para que aprendiera a no abusar del "poder" que tenía.

Pero ese no era precisamente el problema.

—Nhg... ¡Momo! Ahh...

La cosa es que, acababa de despertarse de un sueño "raro"... Con Momo. Y no era la clase de sueño de amigos, ni siquiera llegaba a la clasificación de "algo más" era... ¡Wow! Ni siquiera podía imaginarse que todas esas posiciones existieran. Pudo sentir un insoportable calor que provenía de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, más específicamente desde su entrepierna.

Y, lo peor, era que no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación.

Él era un chico muy inocente, el cual nunca hacía caso a las clases de sexología que Shintarou daba de vez en cuando... ¿Qué debería hacer ahora, que estaba completamente solo y abandonado en el cuartel del Mekakushi Dan?

—Oh, ya despertaste —una voz a sus espaldas le indicó que estaba equivocado y, desgraciadamente, esa voz era demasiado, demasiado familiar—. ¡Buenos días, Hibiya~!

Trató de girarse, pero el dolor que sentía en su miembro lo hizo gemir.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera de mi cuarto, abuela..ngh! —exclamó como pudo, intentado levantarse. La menor de los hermanos Kisaragi se extrañó ante la actitud del chico, no parecía estar _realmente_ molesto con ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —la rubia se acercó lentamente hasta él, sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

—¡Te dije que te vayas! ¡¿Sabías que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de otra persona sin su consentimiento?! —trató de cubrirse con las frazadas, mas sentía como la chica descaradamente intentaba retirarlas—. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué me ocultas? —preguntó con una mirada curiosa, retirando completamente las sábanas que cubrían al menor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que Hibiya estaba sin el pantalón de su pijama y con su miembro erecto: y a decir verdad, estaba bastante más grande de lo que suponía, debería tener un "niño" de su edad—. Hi-Hibiya... Ehm...?

—¡Te dije que te fueras, abuela! —exclamó mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimitas por la pena de ser visto en ese estado—. ¡Vete y ríete!

Momo no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si sentir incomodidad o pena, veía como el pequeño sufría por el dolor y supuso que no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación...

Pero ella sí sabía.

Aún dudándolo un poco, cerró las cortinas, ventanas y la puerta de la habitación con llave: debía recordar que era una Idol y también de que estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido con alguien dos años menor que ella. Mientras tenía la mirada atenta de Hibiya sobre sus acciones, acomodó su almohada y lo empujó hacia atrás con cuidado, posicionándose sobre sus piernas.

—..¿Q-Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo.. a-ab-...? —pero no pudo continuar, ya que los labios de la idol lo habían callado con un beso. Intentó resistirse, pero terminó correspondiendo de manera torpe, digna del primer beso de un adolescente. Sintió como unas manos comenzaban a tocar su miembro, por lo que no pudo evitar gemir en medio del beso: estaba demasiado sensible y el hecho de tener encima a su amiga de grandes atributos no mejoraba mucho su situación.

—Sssh, cállate. Quizás puedan oírnos. —volvió a besarlo, provocando que el chico ahogara otro gemido. La rubia ya no tocaba su miembro, sino que lo tenía aprisionado entre sus manos, las cuales subían y bajaban; se sentía demasiado bien, pero él jamás lo admitiría—. ¿Te gusta así?

El de ojos marrones no quería asentir, pero necesitaba de las atenciones de la chica, así que se limitó a iniciar un nuevo beso como respuesta.

Sintió como su instinto empezaba a despertar y su cadera comenzó a moverse lentamente. Momo pudo notar eso y río para sus adentros, aún era tan _inexperto_...

La misma chica cortó el beso y miró al menor con una sonrisa de medio lado: de esas que su hermano mayor solía dar. Dejó de masturbar su miembro y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su sudadera, cuando ya hubo terminado solamente estaba con su sujetador cubriéndole sus pechos. Hibiya los miró atentamente y, sin querer, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo; un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia.

—Pe-Pervertido. —susurró haciendo un puchero mientras desabrochaba su sostén. En cuanto ya sus pechos estuvieron libres, no dudó en poner los mismos en la cara del chico como lo hacía a veces por accidente, pero esta vez, no podía ser considerado como tal.

—Y-Yo no soy pervertido, ¡Mira lo que me haces tú, pedófila! —exclamó, pero su boca fue cubierta por una de las manos de la chica. Pudo sentir en la misma el sabor de sus propios fluidos.

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¡Silencio!

Bajó su cuerpo lentamente, provocando que sus pechos rozaran contra el abdomen del castaño. Sin quitar la mano que cubría su boca, le dio una pequeña y corta lamida a la punta de su miembro; pudo sentir como Hibiya se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. Al ver las reacciones que tenía, no dudó en meter toda la extensión en su boca, lamiéndola de arriba a abajo. Algo que sonó más como un jadeo salió de la boca del menor del _Mekakushi_.

—Ahh... M-Momo... —la rubia se decepcionó un poco, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre en un período considerable de tiempo.

Entonces, ella aumentó la velocidad de sus lamidas o, bien, mantenía el miembro del menor el mayor tiempo posible dentro de su boca, recorriendo cada lugar del mismo con la lengua, saboreando el sabor amargo de los fluidos del castaño.

—Esto.. nghh... Es vergonzoso... —comentó en medio de sus ataques de placer el chico, Momo lo ignoró—...Uhh... Siento...algo e-extraño...

Y, lo que él sentía, no era nada más ni nada menos que el primer orgasmo de su corta vida. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral antesala de su corrida y, por la fuerza del placer, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente y morderse los labios: la verdad, era mucho mejor la experiencia real que en sueños.

Mientras tanto, la rubia pudo sentir como el miembro del menor palpitaba, por lo que sabía perfectamente lo que se acercaba. Se esmeró en tratar de tragar todo lo que saliera, para consentir a su amigo de alguna manera.

El sabor salado de su semen llegó hasta su boca y, cuidando de no atragantarse debido a la cantidad del mismo, se lo tragó, quedando un par de gotitas del mismo en la comisura de sus labios.

Al momento en que Momo ya hubo tragado todo, Hibiya cayó rendido sobre su cama. Esa podría ser contada como una de las tantas razones por las cuales el castaño podía ser considerado como un niño, el cual no podía aguantar tanto placer, pero obviamente ese sería solamente su secreto.

Acarició delicadamente los cabellos de él, cuidando de no despertarlo y salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación en su vientre.

—Momo...

* * *

**r**υno carтwrιgн**т.**


End file.
